Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" James McCormick ist ein Schüler an der South Park Grundschule und hat am 22. März Geburtstag. Seine Familie ist sehr arm und für Cartman immer wieder ein Grund, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er ist einer der vier Hauptcharaktere in South Park und zeichnete sich besonders in den früheren Staffeln dadurch aus, dass er häufig starb, jedoch in der nächsten Folge völlig gesund und ohne Kommentar wieder auftauchte. Meistens rufen Stan und Kyle, wenn Kenny stirbt: "Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet! Ihr Schweine!" In manchen Folgen stirbt er jedoch nicht, wie in den Folgen Abgesetzt oder Wir sind Gruftis. In der Folge Kennys Tod stirbt Kenny das letzte Mal für einen längeren Zeitraum, doch er taucht in der nächsten Folge nicht mehr auf. Erst in Staffel 6, also eine Staffel später, in der letzten Folge Weihnachten im Irak: Blut und Wunder kommt er wieder ohne Erklärung in die Stadt zurück. Von dort an stirbt er nur noch selten und man kann ihn besser verstehen. Er hat die Superkraft, niemals zu sterben. Wenn er stirbt, wacht er am nächsten Tag wieder auf. Keiner erinnert sich daran und interessiert sich dafür. Aussehen Kenny hat typischerweise einen orangen Parka und braune Handschuhe an. Ohne den Kapuzenpulli ist er muskulös und blond.thumb|222px|Kenny ohne seine Kapuze Wissenswertes Ein Merkmal von Kenny ist, dass der Zuschauer in den alten Staffeln (wird bei den neueren Staffeln etwas deutlicher) so gut wie nie versteht was er in seinen Parka nuschelt. Die Charaktere aus South Park verstehen ihn aber. Um das Nuscheln zu erzeugen spricht der Synchronsprecher in ein Taschentuch. Kenny hat eine hervorragende Stimme und wäre deshalb fast ein Opernstar geworden. In Videospielen ist er sehr gut, er erreichte als erster Level 60 in dem PSP Spiel "Heaven vs. Hell". Er liebt wie alle Jungs die Show "Terrance und Phillip" und ist ein großer Nascar Fan. Allgemein scheint er Autos zu mögen, denn in seinem Zimmer hängt ein Monstertruck Poster. Dass er sich auch teurere Hobbys leisten kann, wird von Fans immer wieder gerne als Logikfehler bemängelt.Für Geld tut er eine Menge ekliger und gefährlicher Dinge, was dazu führte, dass er einmal sogar seine eigene TV-Show bekam: die "Krazy Kenny Show". Ob Kenny ein Tierfreund ist, lässt sich nicht so genau beantworten. Er ging bereitwillig mit Jimbo auf die Jagd, machte aber später bei den diversen Aktionen der anderen Jungs mit, als sie sich für Tierschutz einsetzten. Er scheint der aufgeklärteste unter seinen Freunden zu sein und ist begierig darauf, erste sexuelle Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Auch Drogen ist er nicht abgeneigt, er experimentierte mit der berauschenden Wirkung von Katzenurin. Familie Kennys Familie ist neben Cartsman's die ärmste Familien in South Park. Seine Eltern sind Drogenabhängig und streiten sich oft. Kenny und seine Geschwister werden vollkommen vernachlässigt. Kennys Eltern kochen im Hinterhof Crystal Meth. (Immer ärger mit Proll-Trash) Eine Katze scheinen sie ebenfalls zu haben. Kenny scheint auch einen Großvater zu besitzen, da er diesem im Rahmen seiner "Krazy Kenny Show" eine Ganzkörper-Massage verpasst. Trotz der Armut seiner Familie gelingt es Kenny immer wieder die gleichen Spielzeuge und Videospiele wie die wohlhabenden Kinder von South Park zu kaufen.Wie ein World of Warcraft Abonnement und einen Computer um es zu spielen.Kenny ist das erste Kind in South Park das sich eine PSP gekauft hat. Er konnte sich auch Chinpokomon Puppen kaufen. Zudem besitzt er auch ein Smartphone. Bisher hatte Kenny zwei Freundinnen, : Kelly und Tammy. Sie kamen aber je nur für eine Folge vor. Kelly lernte er auf einem Ausflug in den südamerikanischen Regenwald kennen, aber die Fernbeziehung scheiterte. Später kam er mit der Fünftklässlerin Tammy Warner zusammen, die ihm einen Blowjob gab und dabei mit Syphilis infizierte. Kenny starb daran . Er besitzt zwei Geschwister (seine jüngere Schwester Karen McCormick und sein älterer Bruder Kevin McCormick) einen Vater (Stuart McCormick) und eine Mutter (Carol McCormick) Serie Staffel 1 Cartman und die Analsonde Folgt.. Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloss? Kenny kommt am Anfang vor, wo Eric Cartman aufgerufen wird und mitgeteilt wird das er den besten Aufsatz des Projekts "Mutter Erde" geschrieben hat. Kenny ist sich zusammen mit Wendy, Stan und Kyle sicher, dass Eric geschummelt hat. Kenny wird gegen Ende von Mr. Zellinder erschossen, auf einem Fahnenmast aufgespießt, und rutscht diesen dann herunter. Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet, ihr Schweine! Liste seiner Tode 'Staffel 1' Folge 1, Cartman und die Analsonde: *Er wird vom Laserstrahl eines UFOs getroffen und anschließend von einer Kuhherde niedergetrampelt, was er zunächst überlebt. Ein Polizeiauto gibt ihm schließlich den Rest. Folge 2, Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloß?: *Er wird versehentlich von Mr. Garrison erschossen. Dadurch wird er an einem Mast aufgespießt, den er langsam heruntergleitet. Folge 3, Knall endlich den Hasen ab!: *Er wird zunächst von einer brennenden Lavakugel getroffen, was er aber überlebt. Später wird er versehentlich von Ned erschossen. Folge 4, Ein Heim für Tiertunten: *Er wird von gegnerischen Footballspielern auseinandergerissen. Folge 5, Tanz der Mutanten: *Er wird von einem Klon in einen Toaster geschleudert, wo er gegrillt wird. Folge 6, Wer killt Opa?: * Folge 7, Her mit dem Hirn!: *Am Anfang der Folge stürzt eine Raumstation auf ihn. Nachdem er ein Zombie war schneidet Kyle Kenny mit einer Kettensäge horizontal in zwei Hälften Folge 8, Damien: * Folge 9, Ein Fettwanst in Äthiopien: * Folge 10, Mr. Hankey, der Weihnachstkot: * Folge 11, Geil auf Miss Ellen!: * Folge 12, Robo-Streisand * Folge 13, Cartmans Mutter ist eine Schlampe!: * 'Staffel 2' Folge 1,Terrance & Phillip zeigen: 'Pupse gegen Saddam': * Folge 2, Und noch immer ist Cartmans Mama eine Schlampe: * Folge 3, Rauf auf's Huhn! : * Folge 4, Kampf um die Vorhaut: * Folge 5, Schöner wär 'ne Warze: * Folge 6, Jesus verliert Einschaltquoten: * Folge 7, Griff in die Geschichte: *Das Monster hat ihn umgebracht. Folge 8, Tote Hose: * Folge 9, Mr. Hankey gegen den Mist aus Hollywood: * Folge 10, Der Wind hat mir 'ne Pocke erzählt: * Folge 11, Voll das Geheimnis!: * Folge 12, Streit, Scheidung und ein Happy End in 25 Minuten : * Folge 13, Coole Kühe: * Ein wild gewordener Stier hat ihn erstochen. Folge 14, Kohle für den Chefkoch: *Ozzy Osbourne hat ihm den Kopf abgebissen. Folge 15, Böser, böser Fisch: *Stans Fisch hat ihn in sein Goldfischglas gezogen und ihn dort umgebracht. Folge 16, Rohe Weihnachten, Charlie Manson!: *Er wurde von Polizisten erschossen. Folge 17, Böse Buben bringen Beistand: * Er wurde von einem Wagen voller Unterhosen zerquetscht. Folge 18, Wem gehört der Typ aus dem Eis?: * 'Staffel 3' Folge 1, Regenwald, Regenwald... Du lässt mich völlig kalt: * Folge 2, Spontane Selbstentzündung: * Er ist an Spontaner Selbstentzündung gestorben. Folge 3, Chefkoch liebt 'nen Sukkubus! : * Ein Sukkubus hat ihn plattgetrampelt. Folge 4, South Park-Saurier: *Ein Bär hat ihn gefressen. Folge 5, Tweek gegen Craig: * *Ozzy Osbourne hat ihm den Kopf abgebissen. *Er ist in Lava verdampft. *Er ist an der Geschlechtskrankheit Syphilis gestorben. (Der Ring) *Er ist beim Schlitten fahren mit Kyle und Stan vom Schlitten gefallen und gegen einen Baum geklatscht. (Wem gehört der Typ aus dem Eis?) *Er hat Medikamente mit Pfefferminzdrops verwechselt und ist aufgeschäumt. *Laserstrahlen aus den Augen eines Holograms haben ihn zerschmettert. *Er erkrankte an der Pest und kotzte seine Organe aus. * *Er wurde von der chinesischen Mafia erschossen. *Er wurde von einem Schwert, das durch die Klasse flog am Kopf getroffen worden. *Er wurde von Ratten von innen heraus aufgefressen. *Er sprang, um seine Freunde zu retten, in Speere. *Er ist in eine Kiste mit Nägeln gefallen. (Tweek gegen Craig) *(Chefkoch liebt einen Sukkubus) *Star Wars Raumschiffe haben ihn angegriffen. *Ein Bär hat ihn gegessen. *Ein Soldat hat ihn getötet. *Ein Klavier ist auf ihn gefallen. *Ein Baum ist auf ihn umgekippt. *Er wurde von einem Scheinwerfer erschlagen. (Helen Keller: Das Musical Das Musical) *Footballspieler haben ihn auseinnandergerissen. *Er dachte, dass er seine Periode hat und schiebt sich einen Tampon in der Hintern und implodiert. *Er wurde auf dem Bauch hinter einem Auto hergezogen. (4. Klasse!) *Er ist an einer Muskelkrankheit gestorben. (Kennys Tod) *Er wurde geopfert. (Abenteuer Missbrauch) *Mr. Jefferson wirft ihn aus Versehen zu fest an die Decke, da er ihn für seinen Sohn Blanket hält. (Die Jeffersons) *Er hat sich zu Tode masturbiert. (Sexual Healing) *Er wurde von Bebe Stevens ausversehen erschossen. (Die Liste) *Er wurde von einem Sektenanführer erstochen. *Ein Kronleuchter ist auf ihn gefallen. *Er erschießt sich um seine Unsterblichkeit zu beweisen.(Mysterion schlägt zurück) *Er rettet Moses indem er seinen Kopf an eine Muschel schlägt. Die Muschel zerbricht und Kenny stirbt. (Beschnittene Pfadfinder) 'Die Diashow der Tode von Kenny' Pee Kennys Death.PNG|Kenny ertrinkt in Urin (Pi Pi) Die_Jeffersons_Kenny_Death.PNG|Mr. Jefferson tötet Kenny ausversehen (Die Jeffersons) Abenteuer_Missbrauch_Kennys_Death.PNG|Kenny wurde geopfert (Abenteuer Missbrauch) Arschgesichter_Kennys_Death.PNG|Kenny wird von einem Motorrad überfahren (Arschgesichter) Der_Wind_hat_mir_ne_Pocke_erzaehlt_Kennys_Death.PNG|Kenny stirbt an Windpocken (Der Wind hat mir 'ne Pocke erzählt) Chefkoch_liebt_einen_Sukkubus_Kenny_Death.PNG|Kenny wird von einem Sukkubus getötet (Chefkoch liebt einen Sukkubus) Tweek_gegen_Craig-Kenny_stirbt.PNG|Kenny stirbt in einer Kiste mit alten Näglen (Tweek gegen Craig) Die_Liste-Kenny_stirbt.PNG|Kenny wird aus Versehen von Bibi erschossen (Die Liste) SexualHealing21.jpg|Kenny stirbt beim Masturbieren (Sexual Healing) 165453_10151609603991575_754046061_n.jpg|Kenny opfert sich selbst, um Mohammed zu retten (Beschnittene Pfadfinder) Her_mit_dem_Hirn-Kenny_stirbt.PNG|Kyle halbiert Kenny mit einer Kettensäge (Her mit dem Hirn!) kennystirbt_408.jpg Bilder Image:CartmanGetsanAnalProbe01.jpg|Kennys Debüt in "Cartman und die Analsonde" Image:Original Kenny.jpg|The original Kenny from "Jesus vs. Frosty" where he was nameless Image:The Group.jpg|Photo realistic version of the four boys shown in "Free Willzyx". Kenny is on the far right Image:Kenny SPIG.png|Kenny in "South Park is Gay!" Image:Baseball Kenny.png|Kenny in "The Losing Edge" Image:Kenny frankenstein.jpg|Kenny als Zombie in "Pinkeye" Image:Mysterion.png|Kenny als Mysterion in "The Coon" Image:Picture_17.png|Kenny als Vorschüler in einem Rückblick in "Pre-School" Image:Picture 7632.png|Kenny als der Wrestler "El Pollo Loco" in "W.T.F." Image:jdsfguya.jpg|Kenny in "The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Santa" Image:Screen shot 2010-06-01 at 6.36.46 PM.jpg|Kenny als Ninja in "Good Times with Weapons" Image:SPBLAU13.jpg|Kenny in der Hölle gefoltert. From "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Kenny Blanket Jackson.png|Kenny spielt Blanket Jackson in Die Jeffersons. Image:MargaritavilleKenny.png|Kenny in his garb from "Margaritaville" Image:Kenny-toilet2.jpg|Kenny leidet an "Spontaner Selbstenzündung" in "Death" Image:Kenny's Ghost.png|Kennys Geist in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Image:Screen shot 2010-08-19 at 10.18.21 PM.png|Damien turned Kenny into a duck-billed platypus in "Damien" Image:1203_kenny_hotchick.jpg|Kenny auf einem Drogentrip in "Katerstimmung" Image:Kenny cheesing.png|Kenny wird high von Katzenpisse in "Katerstimmung" Image:SPW pic -- Kenny's Holloween Costume2.jpg|Kennys Halloween Kostüm in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" Image:Angry Kenny.png|Wütender Kenny in "Quest for Ratings" Image:kennaH!.jpg|Kennys South Park Werbung Image:KennyParkaBackwards2.jpg|Kenny- Streich in "How to Eat with Your Butt". Kenny fast ohne Kapuze in South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut.png|Kenny fast ohne Kapuze in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut". The McCormick's new Kenny from Cartman Joins NAMBLA.png|Kenny firsch neugeboren in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA". Image:Kenny nackt am Boden.png|The first time Kenny is seen unhooded since "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" in the episode "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000" Image:Kenny.jpg|Kenny unhooded in the movie "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Image:tumblr_lcgqvzOrqI1qe60gd.jpg|Kenny (far left) almost showing his entire face in "Pee" Image:mechastreisand2.jpg|Kenny suffocating in "Mecha-Streisand" Image:sp_1401_clip03.jpg|Kenny and Kyle raising their hands after the class was asked "Who wrote 'what handkerchief?'" in "Sexual Healing" Image:sp_0508_03_v6.jpg|Kenny, Stan, Kyle & Cartman playing on the Okama Gamesphere while Towelie asks "You wanna get high?" in "Towelie" Image:sp_1301_12.jpg|Kenny with his girlfriend Tammy Warner in "The Ring" Image:k.jpg|Kenny unhooded in "You're Getting Old" Image:Kenny_as_a_baby.png|Kenny as a newborn baby in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Image:Fingerbang.jpg|Kenny in the band "Fingerbang" in the episode "Something You Can Do With Your Finger" Image:Kennyhoodless2.jpg|Kenny hoodless in "Broadway Bro Down" 11-14-2011 7-15-21 AM.png|Kenny with his sister, Karen McCormick, in "The Poor Kid." Kenny in SPG.png|Kenny in South Park: The Game. Kenny McCormick Singing.jpg|Kenny McCormick Singing. KennyDrowned.jpg|Kenny, unhooded, after committing suicide by drowning. RainforestShmainforest02.gif|Kenny and Kelly on the bus in "Rainforest Schmainforest". KennyUnhooded.jpg|Kennys ohne Kapuze 10001524_10152268206536575_682883053_n.jpg|Prinzessin Kenny Kennystirbt 408.jpg en:Kenny McCormick Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Junge McCormick-Familie Kategorie:South Park Grundschule Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere